Thank You for Watching the Show
"Thank You for Watching the Show" is the 20th episode of Season 3 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, the 112th episode overall, and the season 3 & series finale. Synopsis When KO finds moments of his life slipping by, he begins to suspect something weird is going on.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190826cartoon04/ Plot the plot starts with rad and enid walking into gars bodega and then ko asks them what happened and they said they'd bring him on future missions . then it changes to a "new episode" and repeats until k.o. finally realises that it's just part of growing up and it keeps reapeating until its many decades(after ko turns 35) wich a human looking rad and an alien looking enid are fighting a new robot named robbie but ko drops from the sky in a similar fashoin to mr.gar and destroys robbie ,k.o monologue ends along with thank you for coming (song) plays with k.o ending it by saying thank you for watching the show ending the series. Characters * K.O. * Radicles * Enid * Carol * Mr. Gar * Dendy * Nanini * Genesis * Bobo * Mr. Logic * Drupe * Barista Pup * Sir eFram iFrame * Rodrigo * Dr. Sphinxen * Holo-Jane * Red Action * Yellow Technique * Blue Power * Green Guts * Black Strategy * Miss Pastel * Koala Princess * Squeezo * Elodie * Biki * Purrcival * Congress Woman * Nick Army * Joff * Colewort * Potato * Joe Cuppa * Chameleon Jr. * Brandon * A Real Magic Skeleton * Beardo * Crinkly Wrinkly * Lord Boxman * Darrell * Shannon * Raymond * Mikayla * Ernesto * Jethro * Wally the White * Professor Venomous * Fink * Cosma * Billiam Milliam * Vormulax * Professor Venomous * Fink * Big Bull Demon * Small Calf Demon * Strike * Sunny Bridges * Zak Saturday * Randall P. McDuff * Garnet * Captain Planet * Kwame * Planeteers Ma-Ti, Wheeler, Linka, and Gi * Robby (debut) Cast *Courtenay Taylor as K.O. *Ashly Burch as Enid *Ian Jones-Quartey as Rad / Darrell *Wallace Shawn as Wally the White Trivia Production Notes * On August 19, 2019, Toby Jones tweeted about mixing for this episode.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/1163548888160096256 Continuity * Garnet from "Crossover Nexus" appears in her new regeneration from the Steven Universe episode "Change Your Mind" and the Steven Universe: The Movie. * Captain Planet and Kwame from "The Power Is Yours!" appear alongside the other Planeteers when K.O. envisions other timelines. * It is revealed that K.O. is still a were-puppy, Rad, a were-cat and Enid, a were-rabbit after the events of We've Got Fleas. * Sunny Bridges from "Class of 3000", Zak Saturday from "The Secret Saturdays", and Randall P. McDuff from the 2004 Cartoon Network movie "Party Wagon" are briefly spotted in Cartoon Network city being attacked by Strike. Errors Videos An Amazing Mission OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Cartoon Network Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Crossover episodes